Träume
by Mahalove
Summary: Es sollte nicht sein, doch würde es etwas ändern, wenn Lily sehen würde was mit dem Jungen aus ihrer Strasse geschehen würde, wenn sie mit Potter ein Kind gebar?
1. Chapter 1

Eine Alte Snape/Lily FF die ich wieder ausgegraben habe. Ich dachte, es könnte nicht schaden sie der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen ;)

Disclaimer sind ja hoffentlich bekannt ;)

* * *

„Nein, hör mir zu, Ich wollte nicht...!"

„...mich ein Schlammblut nennen?" unterbrach ihn Lily. „Aber du nennst jeden, der von Muggeln abstammt, ein Schlammblut. Weshalb sollte ich anders behandelt werden?"

Severus hatte keine Zeit etwas darauf zu erwidern. Lily warf ihm einen verachtungsvollen Blick zu, drehte sich abrupt um und kletterte durch das Loch hinter dem Portrait.

Severus blieb alleine stehen und bewegte sich für eine lange Zeit nicht. Seine Augen starrten auf das Bild, doch vor seinen inneren Auge sah er nur Lilys Blick. Er hatte nie gewollt, dass sie ihn mit ihren wundervollen grünen Augen so ansah, obwohl er immer damit gerechnet hatte. Nun war er selbst daran schuld, dass sie ihn verachtete.

Hatte er nicht auf der ersten Fahr nach Hogwarts zu ihr gesagt, es mache keinen Unterschied ob man eine Muggelgeborene war, und nun stand er hier.

Bestand nicht einmal der kleinste Funken Hoffnung, dass Lily ihm vergeben würde?

Langsam drehte er sich um, ein dicker Kloß steckte in seiner Kehle, er fühlte wie ihm die Luft wegblieb und ein tiefer Schmerz ihm seine Innereien zu zerreißen drohte. Er schluckte kräftig, versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zu verbergen, doch es war nicht das erste mal, dass er von dem Menschen verlassen wurde den er liebte. Aber Lily Evans war etwas anderes, sie bedeutete ihm sehr viel und sie hatte in der ganzen Zeit zu ihm gehalten, bis zu dem heutigen Augenblick.

Es musste so kommen, sagte er sich. Irgendwann hätte ihn Lily verstoßen, sie war zu gut für ihn.

Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, er ging ein paar Schritte, musste sich jedoch an der nächsten Wand anlehnen. Er wurde von stillen Schluchzern durchgeschüttelt und presste sich die Hand auf den Mund.

Er wusste nicht, dass ihn zwei glasige grüne Augen beobachteten, wie er langsam zusammenbrach und auf den Boden kniete wie ein Häufchen Elend.

* * *

Ich freue mich über jede Art von Review :) zwei Kapitel sind übrigens bereits fertig, auf Wunsch stelle ich sie online. 


	2. Chapter 2

Danke für die Reviews.

Wie mir "san" bereits gesagt hat, es ist nichts neues, aber zu der Zeit, zu der ich die FF angefangen hatte, gab es in diesem Stil noch nicht so viele ;)

Ich hoffe trotzdem es unterhält euch trotz allem und ihr habt euren Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

_Kleine Zusammenfassung: Snape hat Lily als Schlammblut bezeichnet und Lily war darauf hin sehr wütend auf ihn. Es steht sehr schlecht um ihre Freundschaft und Snape ist dem Frühstück ferngeblieben._

* * *

Am darauf folgenden Tag war der Himmel von grauen Wolken verhangen und immer wieder kam es zu plötzlichen Regenschauern.

Severus war dem Frühstück ferngeblieben, er konnte und wollte Lily nicht sehen. Ihr hübsches Gesicht, die Stupsnase, das Lächeln, welches selbst einen solchen Regentag erhellte und noch weniger ihre strahlenden grünen Augen.

Doch es war Schule und er konnte und wollte dem Unterricht nicht fernbleiben.

Mit emotionslosem Gesicht stand der junge Slytherin über dem großen Kessel gebeugt und versuchte einen Stärkungstrank zu brauen, wie er an der Tafel stand.

Lily stand neben einer ihrer Freundinnen, einen Tisch hinter ihm und es entging ihr nicht, dass er sich, nicht wie es normalerweise seine Art war, an die genaue Herstellung des Trankes hielt. Seine Haare hingen ihm strähniger als sonst über die Schultern und sein sonst so dünner, ausgemergelter Körper wirkte eingefallener.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, wandte sich wieder ihrem Trank zu um eine weitere Zutat hinzuzufügen. Es war seine eigene Schuld, rief sie sich immer und immer wieder in Erinnerung, ich musste so handeln.

„Ist schon jemand mit dem Trank fertig?", rief Professor Slughorn und sah erwartungsvoll hinüber zu Severus und Lily, doch keine der beiden meldete sich, noch sahen sie zu ihm auf. „Nun, also...dann lass ich euch wohl noch etwas Zeit!"

Langsam schritt Slughorn zu Severus hinüber, der Rest der Klasse hatte sich wieder ihrem Trank zugewandt, doch von einigen Ecken konnte man leises Getuschel hören.

„Was isn mit Snape heute los?"

„Vielleicht krank?"

„Snivellus ist immer krank!" Severus konnte ganz genau James Stimmer erkennen.

Ein paar Mitschüler lachten.

„Aber was ist dann mit Lily?" Remus war der einzige der bemerkt hatte, dass auch Lily nicht mit ihrer gewohnten Schnelligkeit arbeitete.

James sah zu ihr hinüber, doch im selben Augenblick hatte sich Slughorn den tuschelnden Schülern zugewandt.

„Ich sehe nicht, dass ihr bereits fertig seid. Kümmert euch um eure Tränke, danach könnt ihr noch genug lästern!" Slughorns Augen ruhten einen Moment auf der letzten Reihe, in der Sirius James mit dem Ellenbogen anrempelte. Remus sah reumütig auf seinen Trank hinunter, doch James warf noch einen gehässigen Blick zu Severus hinüber. Der sah es zwar nicht, doch konnte er James Blick genau spüren.

„Mr. Snape!"

Severus sah auf, der Zaubertränkemeister stand vor seinem Kesseln und sah auf seinen Schüler hinunter.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Slughorn war besorgt, er hoffte, dass Sirius und James Severus nicht wieder einen Streich gespielt hatten. Er konnte sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären.

„Nein, Sir. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Nun,", Slughorn räusperte sich, „... mir fällt auf, dass sie heute wesentlich langsamer sind als je zuvor."

„Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen!", erwiderte Severus sofort und senkte seinen Blick wieder. „Ich versuche mich zu beeilen!"

Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf, aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Lily sehen, die Severus mit besorgten Blick betrachtete.

„Nun, jeder kann einmal einen schlechten Tag haben!"

Er drehte sich um und schritt auf die andere Seite des Raumes um das wieder angefangene leise Getuschel zu dämpfen.

* * *

Ja ich weiß, es war wieder nicht viel. Aber ein Kapitel hab ich immer noch im Petto. Ein kleines Kapittelchen aber ein nettes ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Lieben Dank an die, die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben. Ich freue mich wirklich sehr darüber.

* * *

_Kleine Zusammenfassung: __Snape hat Lily als Schlammblut bezeichnet und Lily war darauf hin sehr wütend auf ihn. Es steht sehr schlecht um ihre Freundschaft und Snape ist dem Frühstück ferngeblieben.__ Snape und Lily geht der Streit doch sehr nahe. Beide können nicht die gewohnte Leistung im Unterricht aufbringen, selbst den Professoren fällt dies auf. _

* * *

„Severus!"

Severus blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Er kannte diese Stimme, doch konnte er nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich nach ihm rief.

„Severus, warte!" Lily holte auf und blieb neben ihm stehen. Ihr Gesicht war vom Laufen gerötet und sie schnappte nach Luft. „Ich habe dich gerade noch gesehen!" keuchte sie. „Und bin dir schnell nachgelaufen!"

Severus verzog keine Miene. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemanden Schlammblut genannt zu haben, zumindest nicht seit gestern!", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sein Herz vor Hoffnung schneller schlug.

„Severus!", rief Lily empört aus, doch dann lächelte sie plötzlich verschmitzt. „Darum geht es nicht!"

„Ich bin nicht den Todessern beigetreten, falls dies deine Bedenken sind!" Noch nicht, wollte er hinzufügen, doch er verbiss es sich lieber.

Lily stockte einen Moment der Atem und sie erblasste, dieser Ausdruck hielt jedoch nicht sehr lange an und sie schüttelte wieder ihren roten Haarschopf. 

„Severus, bitte, hör mir zu, nur für einen Moment!"

Ein paar Gryffindor kamen um die Ecke und verstummten als sie Lily und Severus erblickten.

„Lass uns da rein!", bevor Severus sich weigern konnte, hatte Lily ihn am Handgelenk ergriffen und in das nächste Zimmer gezogen. 

Severus Handgelenk fing an der Stelle, an welche Lily ihn festhielt, zu brennen an und das Feuer breitete sich schnell in seinem Körper aus.

„Nun, so hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt!" Lily sah sich in den kleinen Raum, in welchen sie Severus gedrängt hatte, um. Mit gerümpfter Nase sah sie die Tierkadaver in den großen Einmachgläsern an. In manchen schien sich noch etwas zu bewegen.

„Der Zutatenraum!", erwiderte Severus nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Regale gleiten, bedacht nicht Lily anzusehen.

„Severus, schau mich bitte an!"

Zögernd richtete Severus seinen Blick auf ihr Gesicht, dass vom Schein des Zauberstabes beleuchtet wurde. Die grünen Augen betrachteten ihn nachdenklich und Severus hatte das Verlangen sie an sich zu reißen, er wollte ihren Körper spüren und den blumigen Duft ihrer Haare riechen.

„Wegen Gestern...!"

„Du hattest ja recht!", unterbrach Severus sie und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich ...!"

Lily wich ihm aus. „Gestern, also...!" Sie suchte nach Worten, wusste nicht wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte. „Du hattest heute noch gar keinen Kontakt mit deinen Todesser Freunden!"

Severus war etwas erstaunt über diese Aussage und sah sie nur mit leicht geöffneten Mund erstaunt an. „Um... um mir das zu sagen hast du mich hier in das Zimmer gezogen?", fragte er schließlich.

Lily errötete. „Nein, nicht deswegen." Sie blickte zu Boden. „Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen schrecklichen Traum und... ich weiß nicht ob er mir etwas sagen soll!" Sie hob wieder ihren Blick und sah ihn direkt an, ihre Augen suchten in seinen nach einer Antwort. „Ich hatte einen wirklich ... schlimmen Traum!"

Severus schluckte, er wollte sie so gerne in den Arm nehmen, doch alles was er tat war „Möchtest du ihn mir nun erzählen, oder nicht?" zu erwidern.

Lily atmete tief ein. „Ich habe dich kämpfen sehen, Severus, du hast gegen... gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft!"

Severus zeigte nun das erste mal eine Gefühlregung, erstaunt hatte er seine rechte Augenbraue nach oben gezogen.

„Severus!" Lily trat näher. „Er hat dich getötet!" Sie hob ihren Arm und zögerte. „Ich.. .das will ich nicht!" Sie ließ den Arm wieder sinken. 

In dem Raum herrschte Stille, nur sein Herz konnte Severus schlagen hören.

„Also... ich... !", er schluckte abermals und hob langsam seinen Arm, genauso wie es Lily zuvor getan hatte. Er zitterte während er nach einer Haarsträhne griff und sie vorsichtig hinter ihr Ohr strich. 

Mit glänzenden Augen sah Lily zu Severus auf. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du stirbst!", hauchte sie zaghaft, dann ließ sie den Zauberstab fallen, das Licht erlosch und Severus konnte nur ihren Körper an den seinen gedrückt fühlen. 

Er spürte wie Tränen seine Robe durchnässten und vorsichtig strich er über Lilys Rücken. Der Duft ihrer Haare stieg ihm in die Nase und er wollte vor Glück anfangen zu weinen.

„Versprich mir Severus!"

„Was?", sein Herz schlug immer schneller.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich niemals verlässt!"

„Ich verspreche es!", hauchte er nun, es verschlug ihm beinahe die Stimme.

„Du bist mein bester Freund!"

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Snape seine Welt bräche wieder zusammen, er hatte sich Hoffnungen gemacht und nun... 

Ihr Freund zu sein, dachte er, dass reicht mir. Besser als sie nie wieder sehen zu können.

* * *

So, und nun ist es an euch mir zu sagen, ob diese kleine FF potential hat und ob ihr nach mehr lechzt! ;) Nur in diesem Fall könnte ich in der Lage sein mich aufzuraffen und weitere Kapitel zu schreiben.

Kreative Kritik und gute Ideen für einen weiteren Handlungsverlauf sind gerne gesehen:D


End file.
